Super Solider Serum
wallhaven-407738.png History The "Z-Human" Project is the name given to the supersoldier development project that is privately funded by Danchou however, he wasn't the Creator of this Project. A man by the name of Tanaban was the soul creator and the first super solider ever created. However this project was approved by the Kasaihana Police Department. The basic theory of the project is serious of painful injections of procedures in the form of a fluid called tetroxclimine and a gas call zetopamenthanix, two elements discovered by Danchou's private team of scientists, and introduce them into the bloodstream and cerebral cortex. They are allowed to incubate within the bloodstream, requiring low exposure to waves of gamma radiation to activate the two elements within the bloodstream. Research from the team of scientist has shown that 3% of the 136 test subjects survived the procedures. Each time, the process was perfected more and more, the scientists mainly testing on primates in an underground research facility. The groundbreaking moment came when the scientists successfully tested the process, now modified a total of 57 times, upon ten primates. Each one showed increased strength, speed, and mental processing. None died. Afterward, the team was given the green light by Danchou himself to authorize the first human subject, a homeless man who was given the code name "Adam". The total amount of money funded into the project has been approximately 4.9 billion Tanz, discounting the construction of the huge secret research facility built right under Kasaihana city, in Soramaru's territory. The deal was made between Soramaru's leader, Danchou, and the KPD, as well as the right to cover the Profect when it was finally unveiled to the world to the news network. In return, the KPD would keep supplying Danchou with men for his clan. Foot soldiers, so to speak. They also would turn a blind eye and deaf ear to any crime that Soramaru would happen to commit and supply them with information upon anyone Danchou wished. The news crew would also ignore Soramaru, and focus on the other clans. Both of them would also be paying Soramaru a tithe. However, Danchou would not give the KPD the complete formula, instead of giving them the flawed one which did give their soldiers enhanced capabilities in some aspects, but decrease others. For instance, if one officer gained super strength, his speed and intelligence would drop. Only Danchou holds the secret for a perfect superhuman. Imperfect/ Flawed Z-Human serum: This strain is luminescent green in color and mainly used by the Kasaihana police department. It does give superhuman capabilities such as increased strength, greater speed, and heightened mental function, but causes degeneration in other areas. An example would be someone who gained enhancements in their mental faculties. Their strength would drop as a result. In some extreme cases, the body itself may reject the serum and start to change as the serum continued to try to change its cellular structure, resulting in deformities and mutations within the body and without it. Perfected Z-Human Serum: This strain is luminescent blue in color and kept mainly within the Soramaru clan. As its name implies, it gives heightened abilities all around without any of the degeneration. However, unlike the flawed serum, this strain was treated with higher amounts of gamma radiation. Combined with the elements infused into the serum, the effects attack the skin pigmentation in the body, causing extreme sensitivity to sunlight. Direct contact with sunlight on the skin can dampen the enhancements the serum gives to the user. Prolonged exposure will result in cell destruction, causing the skin to combust. Note: Reports from researchers: The subject "Adam" is beginning to show irregularities. Further investigations have reported a further increase in brain capacity. The subject's cot was seen ripped from its galvanized bonds from the hidden camera in the room. The subject was seen sitting across the room from the cot, watching a particularly violent movie on his television set. We have been advised to withhold such violent content from his television in the future and keep watch for these peculiar events. The theory of "telekinesis" is being reviewed by our team and by Chairman Danchou Zetsubou Category:Information